The One She Is Meant To Be With
by csinycastle85
Summary: Stella meets someone she never thought she would meet otherwise. Final chapter now up!
1. Prologue: How It Began

**Title: The One She Meant To Be With**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or CSI both belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: Just a random idea that came to mind, Jo/Mac maybe mentioned throughout the story.  
**

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Rating: T**

**Prolouge: How It Began **

* * *

_-May 18, 2010-_

_After the religious sacraments Minister Delacroix announced, "It is time for the vows that Stella and Nick have chosen to write and to recite."_

_With a smile on her face Arella said, "Go ahead Stella."_

_With a bright smile on her face and mists in her eyes, she squeezed Nick's hands and said, "__Nick, my love, I have been looking for you for a long time. Before I met you I felt like I was traveling around in the dark and had not been able to find the one for me. Right as I was about to give up a you were the bright shining star that made me see again. I have not left your side since and I promise I never will. On this day I vow always to stay true to you and always work things out even when we fuss and fight. I will take care of you in sickness and always have your back. And Nick, I will trust in you and will always know you have my best interest in your heart. A heart that is full and rich with love, generosity, and caring beyond all the universe. You are the most marvelous person inside and out and I am the lucky one because you have already given me everything I have ever wanted... I love you._

_Nick beamed his infectious smile and began saying his vow, "Stella__, you renewed my life and I thank God every day that you were brought into my life, for blessing meeting my perfect match but my one true love. On this our wedding day I want to make a promise to you, I promise to provide for you, protect you, cherish our friendship and to always be worthy of your trust and love. Today I proudly join that life with yours. I thank you for loving me and commit myself to you today, tomorrow, and forever."_

_After the vows were said, the rings blessed and exchanged and the benediction give Minister Delacroix said, "With their love for each other clearly shown and with the powers vested in me in the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nick, you may kiss your bride."_

_Nick smiled his beautiful smile and after cradling Stella's neck he sweetly__ kissed his bride._

-Three and half years earlier, early 2007, NYC-

This all began two years when their stars met up and the rest was history.

It was after a long day and a tough and heartbreaking case solved that involved the FBI (the father who as it turned out was wanted by the FBI for the murder of an agent) and Vegas CSI they were now celebrating the closing of the case where the bad guy was where he belonged, in jail where he would never see the light of say ever again.

Stella watched as Mac chatted/flirted with the FBI agent sent over from DC, Special Agent Josephine 'Jo' Danville and she smiled at how Mac was at ease as compared to a couple of months ago when Peyton dumped him through a 'Dear John' letter and experiencing the terror of being stalked and threats from Drew Bedford who was there to avenge his older brother's death.

As she kept an eye on her best friend one thought went through her mind, **_"Man it has been a long time since I have been laid. When will I ever find the one for me? Wait why do I have those thoughts? I should be happy for Mac."_**

It was sad that she was sitting there by herself but not for long; suddenly she heard a southern drawl coming from behind her, "Hey beautiful can I buy you a drink?"

When Stella turned around and came face to face with Nick Stokes the criminalist from the crime lab in Vegas; he was here to get the same guy for assaulting his ex-wife who was the mother of his daughter.

Stella and Nick began chatting and got to know each other, like Stella finding how Nick was from a big family and Nick finding out that she was orphaned at a young age. When she found out that he was going to be in NYC until middle of the next day before flying back to Vegas she volunteered to be Nick's tour guide and show him around—since she was on call the next day. They exchanged numbers and decided to meet up at the hotel he was staying at in the morning to start the tour.

After they had all gone home for the night, Stella was feeling positive that this could be the start of a possible relationship.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the prologue of "One She Is Meant To Be With". As always reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Relationship Part 1

**Title: The One She Is Meant To Be With**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or CSI both belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to csiny96, TotalCSIfan, CamilaSVUCD, and Mma63 for their first reviews! Also the townhouse where Theodore Roosevelt was born is located in Gramercy Park and the Conservatory Garden and the Harlem Meer are located at Central Park**

**Warning: There is a mix of tragedy, hurt/comfort and angst from about the half-way point to nearly the end.**

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Genre: Romance **

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: The Relationship Part 1 **

**Mentions of: CSI-Grave Danger (5.24 and 5.25), Gum Drops (6.01), and Daddy's Little Girl (6.12)**

**Spoilers for: CSI-For Warrick (9.1)**

* * *

Stella's feelings proved to be right; it was obvious to during the tour Stella gave they shared more than sparks—they share chemistry. So after Stella had dropped off Nick at the airport, they exchanged cell numbers and Skype IDs as well as times that worked the best for them, this way they could go on virtual dates while being separated by distance.

From early on in the relationship Nick confided in both Warrick and Catherine. Catherine is happy that Nick has found someone as she knew deep down besides being a ladies man Nick was ready to find the one for him and settle down with the lucky one.

Despite the fact that they were busy with their respective shifts and cases, Nick and Stella were on the first flight to their respective cities when their schedules permitted. When they are visiting each other in their respective cities they both show the other the underappreciated sites, like when Nick visited Stella and she took him to see the townhouse where Theodore Roosevelt was born and the Conservatory Garden and the Harlem Meer at Central Park and Nick took her to the Bellagio Botanical Conservatory Gardens, and took her mountain biking that had spectacular views of the desert at Blue Diamond, as well as to see the Hoover Dam.

Six months into their relationship and during Stella's visit, Nick introduced Stella to the team, when he took her to the team's daily breakfast location she got along well with everyone especially Catherine and Sara; Greg subtly flirted with Stella but only at that because he didn't want to anger his co-worker who had helped him grow as a CSI and who he saw as his older brother. However, it wasn't to say that Stella didn't get warnings from the team not to hurt Nick and she got the message loud and clear. When Nick came by he got to know the team in New York better and during one visit he received warnings from all the guys—from Mac to Don which made Stella cringe a little.

Warrick had not seen Nick this happy since after being buried alive, and the case of Cassie McBride and case involving Kelly Gordon. One day when Nick and Warrick both had the same day off they were at a bar hanging out talking about sports and which professional basketball teams had a chance of going to the playoffs when Warrick brought up, "Hey man how is your relationship with Stella?"

The mention of Stella's name brought a smile to Nick's boyish face and he replied, "It is going great and I am in love with everything about her, her empathy, her drive, her compassion, her spunkiness and_ **που σφύζει από ζωή**. _She is everything I am looking for and I am for certain she is the one for me."

Warrick couldn't help but laugh at Nick's attempt at Greek, even though he has improved since first beginning to learn, Warrick loved to poke fun at Nick from time to time. Still Warrick was also all smiles he was happy for his buddy and he deserved to be happy because it was what he believed even if it didn't work out with Tina he still believed it.

The one year mark of their relationship came by quick and since it was close to Valentine's Day Nick went all out and ordered her the works, flowers, balloons, a teddy bear and chocolates—all to be delivered to her office—which left Stella completely bowled over.

When Mac saw Stella smile when she saw the Valentine's, a smile appeared on Mac's face. He was glad Stella had found someone who made her happy and did not betray her and cause her grief like Frankie Mala did-now if only it was the same way with Jo somehow they still were not getting past the flirting stage at this point.

Although everything in their lives was going well until one event briefly turned happiness into sadness.

One night in early October Stella awoke and had a strange feeling something bad had happened and grabbed her cell and called Nick. She hoped it had nothing to do with Warrick especially all the trials and tribulations that he had been through with drugs and divorce from Tina Brown.

When Nick picked up and Stella heard Nick let out a sigh she knew something was wrong but still had to ask, "Nicky baby I feel like something is wrong, did anything happen?"

Although hearing his sweetheart's loving voice made him happy right now Nick was trying to hold his emotions as he answered, "Something is wrong, Warrick was found shot in his car and he died in Grissom's arms. Because we are working to catch the killer I have to delay my visit.

Stella gasped; she couldn't fathom the news she was told; she had only seen him during her visit before his legal troubles began. Stella then asked, "Do you need me for anything?"

When Nick heard what Stella said he jumped in and said, "No Stella it is better if you stayed in New York, for all we know the killer on the loose might have a grudge against all CSIs and you could become a potential target."

Even though she knew Nick was right she still wanted to do something to help; she settled when he reassured her he would stay safe and he promised to visit her once the case was solved and the killer was put away forever.

Three days later Nick called her to let her know that the killer had indeed being caught and it was their now former Undersheriff Jeffrey McKeen and Stella gasped when she heard how Nick had almost killed the monster but missed when letting his shot go wild. Nick also informed her that as soon as Warrick's funeral and burial were over he would be on his way over for some much needed R&R. Stella responded by asking for a ten day leave and by sending on behalf of the NYC CSI team a flower wreath for Warrick.

Two days later Stella was present at JFK to pick up Nick and when Nick saw Stella standing waiting by the carousel he went down the escalator as fast as he could and when close enough he gently grabbed Stella by the shoulders and pulled her into a bear hug hugging her close to him. Stella hugged Nick back knowing now that Nick needed comforting, Stella pulled Nick's hand and soon they were on the way back to her place.

Once they got back to her place she ordered Chinese takeout and whilst waiting held Nick in her arms letting him know that it was okay to cry sensing the whole time he was working the case he had his emotions bottled up, it took some convincing but he let it all out and Stella held him tight. Nick knew that he was darn lucky to have a girlfriend as caring and equally familiar about death as Stella.

Though they were crazy about each other what would Nick's big family think of Stella?

* * *

**A/N 2: Translation for what Nick said to Warrick που σφύζει από ζωή (pou sfýzei apó zo̱í̱)= She is full of life.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Relationship Part 2

**Title: The One She Is Meant To Be With**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or CSI both belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay life has been busy lately and just now have some time to write. As requested by my friend Beth (csiny96) there will be a T-rated Jo/Mac love scene. **

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: The Relationship Part 2**

**Mentions of: On the Job (1.21), Greater Good (5.23) **

**Spoilers for: Grounds for Deception (5.24)**

* * *

Stella and Nick had agreed she would fly to Vegas after New Years and then they would fly to Dallas to meet his family. Now it was the second week of January and Stella was a little nervous; today she was meeting the Stokes family; this was huge as it would determine the outcome of their relationship.

She had heard about them through Nick; it was one thing she did not have was a big family at least one with a mom and dad and a few siblings; she did have Professor P., her lab family, even the team in Vegas.

Nick sensed the nerves, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I know you are nervous but I know they will love you especially my sister Jena who had took a course in Greek literature for one semester and did well."

Stella smiled and gave her beau a hug. She then asked in a joking tone, "Do you say that to all your girlfriends before they meet your family?"

Nick holding her close and answered in a cute way, "No you are the only I have said this to."

Right then the front door opened and there stood the eldest of the Stokes brood Jena Stokes-McKinnon. Jena cleared her throat causing Nick and Stella to pull apart quickly she said, "Hey there little bro it is about time you got here we all are so excited to meet your new girlfriend.

Following a quick hug to Jena Nick placed his arm around Stella and said, "Jena I would to introduce my beautiful girlfriend Stella Bonasera."

Jena gave Stella a once over and liked her instantly. Smiling the characteristic Stokes smile (as Stella quickly noticed) she pulled her into a hug which put a smile on Nick's face. He knew Jena had disapproved of his past girlfriends and was happy she accepted Stella.

Once the initial introductions were made, Stella got to know each member and found out that Nick's mother, Jillian was a defense lawyer and father, William Sr. was a judge; she had also found out Nick's other nickname—Pancho. Stella herself was amazed she never had a family, much less a big one but she didn't want to get her hopes up too quickly yet. During the visit Stella saw how all the kids from toddler to teens all wanted attention from their Uncle Nicky and it made her smile; if they were to end up married and had kids she most definitely saw him as the father to their kids. At one point little Avalyn only wanted Stella to play with her; which earned silent approval from everyone in the family.

Once meal time had passed and the little kids were napping and the older kids were working off extra energy Stella was subjected to the tough questions and she did the best she could. The two hardest questions were from Jillian and Judge Stokes when asked about her parents and siblings respectively. Though she did not like to play the 'I was orphaned young' card she knew at some point she would have to use it. The two easiest questions were Jena and Nick's second oldest sister Dallas when they asked about children, the answers came to her quickly and she began talking about the case that had affected her and that was the case involving Daniela Myerson and how it broke her heart that Daniela's parents were not as affectionate.

-x-

Nick knew the meeting had been a success when everyone had approved of Stella which made him grin to no end. Now he was ready to put his two part plan into motion. The first was to seek blessings, he had called Professor P., Mac, and Sid for their blessings and got it from all three now came the final part asking Stella to marry him.

When everyone on the Vegas team found out they were overjoyed especially Catherine and she couldn't help but give Nick an idea of what kind of ring to pick out, once he had completed the task he began to work on the proposal plan. In the meantime all was going well as they kept up their weekly Skype sessions and Nick found out that her co-worker and fellow CSI Lindsay had given birth to a little girl which she and Danny named Lucy and Stella was saying once Nick came by for a visit she would take him to meet the sweet little baby.

However, everything changed within an instant. Nick had put in for time off and was buying a ticket to New York when he called her only to get her voicemail. He tried multiple times before deciding to try Mac it was then Nick had found what happened when Stella disobeyed Mac's orders and then had taken off for Greece. Nick received a promise from Mac that he would go get Stella and bring her home safely once the case had been solved.

Only two days later Nick received a call from Mac saying he and Stella had solved the case and were on the first flight back to New York; Nick had also heard from Mac the bad news which was the death of the Professor who had been murdered after he wanted to return the antiques but his brother did not see it the same way—Nick shook his head some people are so twisted. With him hearing about what happened Nick got ready to go and visit his girlfriend and be there for her.

It was only a few short hours later when they had done a coffee grounds reading, Stella was back at her place and had taken a nice hot show to relieve her achy muscles and tired body especially being jet lagged and the sadness from losing her longtime friend and father figure whilst growing up.

Just as she had tossed the towel in the laundry basket and put on her pjs she heard the door knock making her wonder _who could that be at this hour?_

Whoever it was she wanted to send away so she could sleep right now. However, when she looked through the peep hole and saw it was Nick her heart skipped a beat. Stella threw open the door and pulled Nick in and held him close to her. Nick immediately sensed his girlfriend needed comforting so he wrapped his arms tightly around her. When they came apart he saw lust showing through and not getting a chance to say anything Stella placed a big kiss on him. He briefly responded but then broke the kiss saying, "Stella we shouldn't you just lost someone and..."

Stella smiled and thought, _typical of Nick to think of my well-being first before anything else._

She said to him, "Nicky baby I appreciate you caring about my well-being but right now I need you badly."

No sooner had she finished saying that did Nick kiss her hard. When they broke the kiss Stella pulled him to her room and they began undressing each other in anticipation of a passion filled night.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Mac had arrived at his apartment after doing coffee grounds reading with Stella. The one thing he needed now was sleep especially with the events that happened. However, when he saw Jo standing there waiting for him he was beyond elated and all thoughts of sleep vanished; although he wanted something more than flirting and dating no strings attached right now he needed comfort.

Jo had heard what had happened in Greece and felt sorry for Stella (as they had grown close in a short amount of time) as she knew what it was like to lose a loved one, she remembered when she lost her father, Maximilian to a sudden stroke, not quite the same circumstance but the feeling is the same.

She also knew Mac would need support as well and knew she showed up at the right time when she saw the look on Mac's face.

As soon as they were in the door Mac shut the door with his foot and pinned Jo to the back of the door and began an onslaught on her soft lips and she responded with equal vigor by wrapping her arms around his strong neck. When Mac began prodding her lips for entrance with his tongue she immediately granted it by opening her mouth.

Although they kept wanting to kiss continually they had to part in order to get air in their lungs so when they did relinquish each other's lips, Mac began nipping at her the top and the bottom of her ears and then let his lips roam the expanse of her skin on her neck which caused her to let out moans of pleasure; what she was feeling now was unlike any other feeling she had felt. She had one date with a guy a friend had set her up with after her split from Russ though it ended up as only one date and it came to nothing more and it felt incomparable, even the first few years with Russ does not even come close to what she was feeling now.

It seemed like soon they were both craving more and so Mac took Jo's hand and quietly led her to his room where once the door was closed and they had gotten out of their clothing they jumped each other and began letting their hands roam each other's bodies as they passionately made out.

Once again they had to come apart in order to replenish the oxygen supply in their lungs. Mac knew Jo was beautiful inside and out but seeing her in next to nothing caused his inner animal that had been dormant for so long to wake up. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a bruising kiss in which she quickly responded. It was not long before their clothes had been shed and they were in bed giving into desire.

-x-

Over the next several days Stella spent time with Nick and as promised Stella took him to visit; after chatting a bit with Danny and Lindsay (in which both had to do the best to smile subtly and not tip off Stella to a surprise Nick was planning for her) Nick got to meet and hold baby Lucy and Lucy like all kids loved Nick right away and began cooing away as soon as she was in his arms.

Following the visit with the Messers, Nick took Stella to Central Park where they met up with a caricature artist. Unbeknownst to Stella the artist also happened to be a friend of Hawkes who helped arrange to have the artist draw the special picture. Stella cuddled close to Nick's body as the caricature artist worked on their picture, what Stella did not know and that she was about receive a momentous surprise.

When the artist had finished he handed it to Nick and he said in his lovable Texan accent, "I think this is an awesome drawing what do you think darling?"

When Stella nodded she didn't notice the drawing of the two them close together and two hearts entwined with four important words all around the hearts and as she was about to hand it back Nick when the word "Will" caught her eye. As she examined it closely she realized it was a version of Nick on one knee then it hit her as to what was about to happen. When she lowered the picture she saw Nick slide off the chair and on to one knee. She gasped out as she saw him bring out a box and opened the box there sitting within the cushions was the ring and a gorgeous one at that a white gold ring setting that had a total of twelve (yes twelve) princess cut diamonds on it!

There he began what he wanted to say, "Stella my love there aren't enough words to express my admiration and awe of your beauty. I am blessed to have you in my life; before you I didn't know what real love was now I do and if you answer my next question positively it will make me the happiest guy alive."

Pausing briefly clearing his voice he asked, "Miss Stella Bonasera will you do the honors of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Whilst Stella was still in shock at the surprise she was the happiest she has ever been. Nick was a dream come true especially with what she had gone through with Frankie and with Drew. Taking her hand out of his she wiped her tears and answered, "Mr. Nicholas Parker Stokes I will most definitely marry you!"

Nick's face lit up with his mega-watt smile as he took out the ring from the cushions and with her left hand in his right hand he used his free hand to slide the ring on to her hand—it was a perfect fit. No sooner had he gotten the ring on her finger, Nick stood up, pulled her out of her seat, picked her up and spun around prompting a shriek of joy from Stella. Right then she heard clapping and when she was back on solid ground, she turned around and saw everyone from her team including Sid there cheering.

After receiving congratulations and hugs from everyone there, Stella turned back and looked at Nick and from the look on her face Nick knew he was going be subjected to her way later that night.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the second chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**

**A/N 3: To all the readers you will probably had seen this once before but I will be busy for the most of June (with only a few handfuls of days I will be free) so I may not be able to post/update quite as often, thank you for your support!**


	4. Chapter 3: Their Special Day

**Title: The One She Is Meant To Be With**

**Thank you to csiny96, CamilaSVUCD, and Mma63 for their reviews! A b****ig thank you to ****my beta TotalCSIfan for her help...she totally rocks!**  


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or CSI both belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS. Water Music is owned by George F. Handel, Arioso is owned by J.S. Bach and Bridal Chorus is owned by Richard Wagner, and Wedding March is owned by Felix Mendelssohn.**

**Author's Note: The best part of the story, the wedding! Ok so this is the end of this story, you never know there will be a sequel in the works!**

**Beta'd by: TotalCSIfan**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 3: Their Special Day**

* * *

_In the presence of their loved ones  
they will exchange vows of marriage  
and pledge to live all their tomorrows  
together in Christ's love  
Stella Bonasera  
and  
Nicholas Parker Stokes  
invite you to share in this celebration of love  
on the eighteenth of May  
Two Thousand and Ten  
at half past three in the afternoon  
St. Paul's Chapel at Columbia in  
NY, NY_

* * *

It was the day of their wedding and they couldn't be more excited. Right now Nick (who was calm, cool and collected, was wearing a simple yet chic tuxedo matched with a 5-Button vest in midnight and Striped Long tie) listened to the Handel's Water Music was being played on the magnificent organ at St. Paul's Chapel and thought about how the planning ride led to them to this day.

When Nick and Stella announced the engagement to his family his sisters and sister in law practically went bonkers and offered to help in any way they could. Most of the planning went well they were able to find the reception area, party favors, dresses, tuxes, invites, flower arrangements and all details that needed to be taken care of were all taken care of right away. The only problem was the ceremony location; it seemed as if all the places they wanted to hold the ceremony was booked on the day they choose. Things got so bad the emotions were running high and they were considering having the ceremony and reception in Dallas or skipping it all together and elope (but decided against eloping because Nick would never hear the end of it from his family). However, by a stroke of luck the situation turned around.

As it turns out a friend from Stella's college career at Columbia University, Arella Delacroix is now an ordained minister at St. Paul's Chapel and when she heard about their predicament one day during their once a month get together she offered to perform the ceremony for a fraction of the cost (Stella had balked at but Arella insisted). When Nick heard about the development he breathed a big sigh of relief. When it came time for Nick's visit he went with Stella to meet with Arella they discussed their plans and everything was set.

He continued to think about the events as he stood with his best man his brother William Jr., and groomsmen Greg, Don Flack, and Sheldon Hawkes who were wearing matching 2-Button Peak Tuxedo matched with a midnight colored vest and satin ties in silver the Arioso began to play as the bridal party who consisted of Jo, Jena, Catherine and Lindsay (all donning a midnight one shoulder satin dress and asymmetrical skirt) began to make their way down. Nick quickly caught a glimpse of his loving but strict Grandmother Sara Beth give him a smile which made Nick smile even wider; his grandmother had told him she approved of Stella within minutes of meeting Stella.

Once Nick's nephew Lucas McKinnon Jr., who was wearing a miniature version of what the groomsmen are wearing and the flower girls Avalyn Stokes and Lucy Messer for whom both looked angelic in matching ivory spaghetti strap taffeta gown with a pick-up skirt and beaded motif details.

When the Arioso ended and the Bridal Chorus began to play everyone stood and turned their heads to the closed door. The door opened and Stella began her walk down the aisle escorted by Mac who was wearing a button collar Tuxedo with geometrics fullback vest and a solid long tie in silver was Stella. When Nick saw Stella, he was unable to talk and felt a little dizzy—Stella wore a strapless satin mermaid gown with cascade ruffle, and a fingertip length veil with beaded scallop edge; the wedding gown hugged her curves and clung to her figure perfectly.

When Stella and Mac had reached the front of the church, Minister Delacroix stepped forward with Nick and asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Trying not to shed a tear Mac bravely said, "I do."

Then opening the veil and giving her a kiss and then closing it Mac placed Stella's hand in Nick's and gave him a nonverbal warning not to hurt her or else and Nick nodded and Mac sat down next to Danny and Sid and his wife, Edith.

Once Stella handed Lindsay her bouquet consisting of Mango Roses, White Hydrangea and Ranunculi, Fuchsia Stock, and Baby's Breath and she joined hands with Nick. Then Minister Delacroix began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the joining of Nicholas Parker Stokes and Stella Bonasera in holy matrimony. If there is any just cause as to why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one made any sound Nick and Stella released a sigh of relief. Minister Delacroix continued the service and Nick and Stella tuned out for a little while lost in each other's gazes. Once the religious sacraments Minister Delacroix announced, "It is time for the vows that Stella and Nick have chosen to write and to recite."

With a smile on her face Arella said, "Go ahead Stella."

With a bright smile on her face and mists in her eyes, she squeezed Nick's hands and said, "Nick, my love, I have been looking for you for a long time. Before I met you I felt like I was traveling around in the dark and had not been able to find the one for me. Right as I was about to give up you were the bright shining star that made me see again. I have not left your side since and I promise I never will. On this day I vow always to stay true to you and always work things out even when we fuss and fight. I will take care of you in sickness and always have your back. And Nick, I will trust in you and will always know you have my best interest in your heart. A heart that is full and rich with love, generosity, and caring beyond all the universe. You are the most marvelous person inside and out and I am the lucky one because you have already given me everything I have ever wanted... I love you.

Nick beamed his infectious smile and began saying his vow, "Stella, you renewed my life and I thank God every day that you were brought into my life, you are a blessing but also my perfect match and my one true love. On this our wedding day I want to make a promise to you, I promise to provide for you, protect you, cherish our friendship and to always be worthy of your trust and love. Today I proudly join my life with yours. I thank you for loving me and I commit myself to you today, tomorrow, and forever."

After the vows were said, the rings blessed and exchanged and the benediction give Minister Delacroix said, "With their love for each other clearly shown and with the powers vested in me in the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nick, you may kiss your bride."

Nick smiled his beautiful smile and as he cradled Stella's neck he sweetly kissed his bride. Whilst they kissed their guests as well as bridal party and groomsmen all erupted into cheers and applause. When they parted lips they both smiled at each other knowing that they were now united as one. Right then Arella said out loud, "It is now my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Parker Stokes."

When they had gotten congratulatory hugs from the bridal party and groomsmen, Nick and Stella began the recessional as husband and wife.

As soon as they were in their limo their lips crashed and frenzied kisses pursued. Once they parted lips to get air Stella knew now was a good time to give her husband the special surprise.

As Nick peppered kisses wherever his lips could reach on his wife's soft skin Stella whispered into his ear, "My darling husband I have a surprise for you."

Continuing Enjoying the sensations Nick replied, "What is it my loving wife?"

Enjoying the sensations her husband was bestowing on her she asked, "How would you feel about pitter patter footsteps in the near future?"

Nick was taken by the news; at first as it took him awhile to process the news when finally the depth of the news hit him. Once it clicked he smiled: his wife was pregnant and he was going to be a dad!

Smiling from ear to ear he pulled her into his embrace and began kissing her and Stella knew without any verbal communication that he is super happy about the impending bundle of joy.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the last chapter of "The One She Is Meant To Be With". Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
